This is a multiple-dose, single-center, triple-drug combination clinical trial in patients newly infected with HIV-1. The objectives of the study are to evaluate the safety and antiviral activity of combination therapy with Zidovudine, Lamivudine and Ritonavir and to assess the acute effect of the triple-drug combination on viral kinetics in the circulating cellular and plasma compartments. The study involved the recruitment of 12 patients who were within 90 days of infection, as determined by positive plasma HIV RNA and either negative or evolving antibody response. Eight of the nine remaining on study have shown a marked reducation in viral load, and all patients have shown a notable rise in absolute CD4 count and CD4/CD8 ratio. Future studies will involve analysis of lymphoid tissue for presense of virus; immunologic responses to therapy, both humoral and cellular; and VB repertoire and naive/memory subsets will be determined to assess the recovery capacity of the immune system post therapy in both acute and chronic infection. The testing of eradication remains a goal.